


Best I Can Be

by godots



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Future Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godots/pseuds/godots
Summary: Betty is a nice girl and Veronica has always liked to be surrounded by nice things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy femslash february!

Veronica loves that her birthday is during fall. The air smells cold and smoky and it’s the perfect weather for cuddling outside under a blanket. She looks at Betty wearing a white knit sweater tucked into a navy skirt. Her legs tucked up under her are protected from the night air by tights and boots. 

“It’s getting kind of chilly, let me just grab something.” She says and jumps to her feet to disappear into the kitchen before reappearing with a blanket over her arm and a cheeky grin as she carries two glasses and a bottle of wine back. 

Betty laughs and grabs both of the glasses from her as she sits down. Veronica pops open the cork before passing her the bottle. Betty pours two indulgent measures then hands one of the glasses to Veronica and lets her settle the blanket over their legs. Veronica switches her glass to her left hand so she can slip her arm through Betty’s and learn more comfortably into her. 

“I love it out here you know.” Betty says, saluting the garden and taking a drink.  
The yard light isn’t switched on so they can only see as far as the porch lamp illuminates, just up until the edge of the bougainvillea trees. Veronica bought this house because of those trees, the stunning bright flowers they have in the summer. She couldn’t stop imagining Betty out there in a floral dress against a sea of pink petals. 

She sighs and tips her head into Betty’s shoulder, feels Betty rest her cheek on the top of her head. 

“Did you have a good birthday Ronnie?” 

“Yeah Bets, it’s been a good day. I spent the afternoon with my mom, went for dinner with my friends and now I’m home with my best friend. It’s the perfect day.” 

She smiles up at her but Betty isn’t looking back. She’s taking a long sip from her glass and Veronica watches her throat as her head tips back and the edge of the glass rests on a full bottom lip. She takes a drink of her own wine, leaves a red strain on the rim. 

It has been the perfect day. She wishes every day ended like this, with the two of them in this cozy little bubble of theirs. She can feel the wine hitting her and making her nice and tingly down her arms and up her legs. She shivers a little and stretches out her legs under the blanket. 

“Bets, Bets you should move in here. You should just live here and you can hang out in the garden whenever you want and plant flowers and stuff. We could have breakfast out here on the porch every morning. That would be great.” She says it playfully, like she always does. 

Betty hums and takes another sip of wine, runs her fingers over Veronica’s wrist and links their fingers together. 

“I’ve always wanted a house like this you know.” She says and Veronica gives her a wide smile. 

“Well then there you go! Sorted, you can move in tomorrow!” Betty laughs and shakes her head and Veronica turns to watch her because Betty looks so sweet when she’s laughing. She has one hand up in front of her mouth and she’s ducking her head. Veronica’s throat feels dry and she takes another sip. She’s probably hitting the wine too fast because she’s feeling warm all over and Betty looks soft and inviting, like she’s the house that Veronica wants to live in. 

“That would be pretty fun.” Betty’s voice catches a little when she speaks. “I could uh, make you dinner sometimes.” Her fingers stroke along Veronica’s palm under the blanket. Veronica’s stomach flutters thinking about how this fantasy goes in her head. 

“I could take you out driving up the coast on the weekend. We could stay in the mountains for a the night.” She adds, pressing their legs closer together and gripping Betty’s hand tighter. She doesn’t think she’s ever wanted anything as badly as she wants Betty Cooper to be kissing her on the back porch of her new house on her birthday. 

She untangles their fingers where they have been desperately holding hands and presses Betty’s palm to her thigh because she can’t not any more. And Betty is right there with her, running a hand up her arm and leaning in to press an open kiss to Veronica’s jaw, her ear, across her cheek. 

“Ronnie, c’mere” and thank god she’s pulling Veronica towards her into a proper kiss. Veronica opens up for her and when Betty presses her tongue against hers she clenches her thighs, ends up trapping Betty’s hand between them. 

She’s breathing hard when they break the kiss off, they both are. In the span of one kiss she’s gone from tipsy to dazed. Betty has her eyes closed and is pressing her mouth to Veronica’s cheek, trying to catch her breath. The hand that’s still between Veronica’s legs rubs up the inside of her thigh and back down in gentle strokes. Veronica grabs her forearm but doesn’t pull her closer or push her away. Just holds on tight until she feels like she can breath again. 

There’s over half a bottle of wine left, they’ve only had a glass each. She waits for Betty to say something. To tell her that the wine must have gone to their heads and laugh it all off. This isn't the first time a couple of drinks has led to making out between friends. 

But Betty pulls her back in, one hand grabbing at the back of her dress while the other stays pressed between Veronica's legs, sliding just under the hem. 

Out of the two of them, Veronica isn’t going to be the one to put a stop to this. She’s the first person to admit that saying no to things she wants isn’t her greatest strength. And Betty is right here beside her with flushed cheeks and mussed hair, chest heaving. Veronica deserves this Betty, the one that looks at her like she’s been waiting years for Veronica to lean over and kiss her. 

Veronica takes Betty’s face in both hands to bring their mouths together again. Betty is clutching at the back of her neck and sucks in a breath as Veronica cups her breast over her sweater, stroking gently. She rubs her thumb back and forth over the curve of her breast and Betty lets out a groan and half a formed “fuck” that has heat pooling between Veronica’s legs.The blanket is slipping away and is getting tangled at their feet. 

She feels breathless watching the pleasure tighten Betty’s features. Moves back in for another kiss. She’s almost desperate with the need for them to be naked so she can get closer to her. So they can press together. The same way she feels when she helps Betty get ready and instead of zipping her up she wants to tug her dress off and run her hands down her back and over her hips. Press against her front to back and see how she fits against Veronica.

“Let’s. go. inside.” She suggests into Betty’s mouth, between hungry biting half-kisses. 

For a few painful seconds, Betty doesn’t say anything. 

Veronica closes her eyes and presses a closed mouth kiss to her bottom lip, then drops one onto her chin, her jaw. Grabs Betty’s hand and holds it and wants her. 

Because she knows Betty’s thoughts like she knows her own. She sees the hesitation in Betty that always holds her back, keeps her behind the line marked friendship, _this far and no further_. And then suddenly Betty takes the metaphorical step and says “upstairs” and they follow each other silently to Veronica’s bedroom. Silently on Veronica’s part because she doesn’t have anything to say she just wants to touch. As they climb the stairs she has her hand on the small of Betty’s back, the other is holding her hand. She pushes her face into the loose waves of her hair and kisses the back of her neck before they get through her bedroom door. Her hand loosely caressing the side of Betty’s rib-cage over the soft material of her sweater. 

Betty stops inside the room and turns to Veronica, lets her pull her sweater out of her skirt and up. She takes over and pulls it up over her head while Veronica undoes the zipper on the back of her skirt and starts to peel it down, catching it on her tights and boots on the way.

Betty is standing in her room in her underwear and this isn’t the first time but it’s the first time Veronica has ran her hands up Betty’s stomach and thumbed her nipples over her bra. Betty runs her hands up Veronica’s arms and back down, holding her elbows and pulling her closer. Kissing her again sweet and soft and then gradually harder and needier. The back of Veronica’s dress is unzipped far enough for Betty to push it off her shoulders and Veronica lets it fall to the floor and steps out of it. 

She gets on the bed and lays back, leaning up on her elbows and kicking her heels off over the edge of the mattress. Betty is kneeling between her thighs and rubbing her hands up Veronica’s legs, leaving a hot kiss in the inside of one of her knees, pressing her cheek to the inside of her thigh where it’s sensitive. She licks a smooth line along the edge of her underwear and Veronica shivers at the sensation. 

“Bets yeah” She reaches down to stroke Betty's hair, pushing it back from her face clumsily. Not wanting to ask, wanting Betty to read her thoughts. And Betty must read her body as least, the desperate writhe of her hips, because she presses the flat of two fingers between Veronica’s legs where her underwear is soaked through. 

“Betty, shit yes” she grabs Betty’s hair and lets herself fall back against the bed. Betty is dropping sweet little kisses onto her stomach while she rubs her clit over and over outside of her underwear. Veronica shifts back and forth against her trying to chase the angle she needs and feels her muscles clench, setting off little tremors against Betty’s hand. 

She gets herself out of her underwear and by the time she’s naked Betty has taken off her bra and is kicking off her underwear. They lie on their sides and Veronica takes her time kissing and mouthing at Betty’s small pink nipples. Switching back and forth between them. 

Betty slides their legs together so they can press up against each others thighs, rocking in hard shallow motions and holding each other as close as they can. They are sliding against each other with sweat and a few times they lose the position. Veronica tightens her legs either side of Betty’s and grinds against her more firmly, pressing her own thigh hard up into Betty’s clit. They hit a rhythm and Betty rocks back against her. Veronica is panting against her neck, pulling Betty’s other leg tighter around her. 

“Ronnie, god, please” Betty pants and pulls Veronica on top of her. She opens her legs up wide enough to give Veronica space to move in between and slide two fingers into her pussy. Veronica bends down to lick wetly over the hood of her clit while she crooks her fingers and presses against the soft heat inside. “Fuck Ron I can’t fuck please” Breathless, Betty is squirming on her fingers already. Veronica pulls out and pushes back in with three, presses herself against Betty’s leg hard as she gets louder. 

Betty is fucking herself on Veronica’s fingers, grabbing her wrist so she can control the angle and riding her in frantic, desperate thrusts. She’s close to the finish already and when Veronica feels her spin off the edge she pushes into her deeper and gives her something to clench down against as she swears and thrashes and comes. 

Lying on top of her Veronica presses their bodies together from shoulder to ankle. She’s wet and throbbing and desperate to come. Betty coaxes her up to sit on top of her and she grinds down against her in wild desperate thrusts and then she’s shaking and pulsing and coming. Her orgasm spilling out of her like liquid heat.

After, when they are lying on the cold sheets and waiting for everything to come back into focus, Betty throws an arm around Veronica and presses up against her back. Veronica presses back against her, hungry for every little touch. Her body is spent and the wine is catching up with her and making her drowsy. She falls asleep before she can ask Betty to stay the night. 

-

When Veronica wakes up it’s morning and Betty is still there, sleeping next to her. She’s put her underwear back on sometime during the night. Veronica debates getting up to make them coffee but Betty yawns and opens her eyes before she can finished the thought. 

“Morning.” Betty says quietly and seriously, at odds with her wild birds-nest hair. 

”Hey you” Veronica offers her back. At some point Betty is inevitably going to have to get up and leave her bed, and she doesn’t know what that means for them. 

Betty leans over her braced on one arm, and cups her face in one hand, thumb brushing along the curve of her eyebrow. Veronica closes her eyes and turns her face into the touch. She feels Betty’s mouth against hers and kisses her back blindly, floating in the quiet bubble of the rustle of the bed sheets, the wet sounds of their mouths and the soft light coming through the shades. 

Eventually they leave the bed and move downstairs where Betty lets Veronica make them toast with avocado and orange juice and coffee and they take it out to the back porch and eat curled up on the sofa with a blanket each. Pressing quiet, sleepy kisses to shoulders and necks. Yawning and watching the sun climb higher into the sky until it is properly day and they can’t pretend they don’t have things they have to be doing. 

Finally, when breakfast is finished and there is no other reason to linger, they clean everything up. Dirty plates go in the sink with the glasses from last night. Veronica ends up siting on her bed and watching Betty get dressed. 

“How about we take a long weekend at the end of the month?” She says, and Betty looks at her in the mirror. “Get in the car and do that trip up the mountains. Book in a hotel overnight?” 

“Ronnie come on, that car of yours is not going to make it on a trip like that!” It’s meant as a joke she knows so she laughs a little before trying again. “No really though Bets, it would be fun. Just get away for a weekend and hang out. Quality best friend time you know?”

Betty finishes getting dressed and takes a seat next to Veronica on the edge of the mattress. 

“I don’t know if we’re quite ready for a weekend in the mountains Ronnie.” Veronica looks away and nods, hopes her face isn’t red. She expected this. 

“Ronnie no, I just, I just wanna be sure. That we aren’t rushing into anything without thinking about it.” She tucks a piece of hair behind Veronica’s ear. “I’m not saying no.” 

She bites her lip. 

“How about this,” she says brightly. “I’m working all week but how about I come over on Saturday. We can have some lunch and I’ll take a look at your car, see if we can’t get it sorted.” Veronica sees the sincerity in her eyes and takes it for the compromise it is. 

“Yeah ok, I can make lunch while you take a look at the car. I don’t think I’ll be much help to you unless you need someone to hand you things.” Betty laughs and loops an arm around Veronica for a light hug. Something loosens in Veronica’s chest. 

“It’s probably just the spark plugs. Once it’s running smoothly we can look at taking it for a weekend away.” Betty needs some time to work up to this, Veronica can give her that. 

“Sounds perfect.” She agrees, because it does.


End file.
